paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate Support Network
The Boneyard The Boneyard, named because equipment stored here is usually cannibalized for parts until nothing is left but scrap metal, is where the Allies send decommissioned vehicles after they've become obsolete. Located somewhere in the Arizona desert, hundreds of thousands of old tanks, artillery pieces, anything one can imagine for military use, lie in piles, awaiting their individual fates. The Confederacy, needing something to stand against the Allies Tanks, IFVs, and Armoured Vehicles, raids this guarded tank junkyard on a regular basis, to the point where Allied High Command has abandoned The Boneyard, and written off it's contents as Confederate owned. If one thing is true to them, it's that one man's trash is another's treasure... * Beagle Light Tank * Bulldog Tank Destroyer * Jackson APC * Lee AA Half-Track * M100 Artillery Track * Mastiff Medium Tank * PAWI Truck * Ranger Scout Car * Weasel Utility Tank Sympathizers Bob's Toy Barn One would be surpised to find a toy store as a collaborator to a military movement, but in truth the Confederates just buy the RC cars. Attempts by the Allies to ban "dangerous" toys like this have been countered by the images of crying American children at a ruined Christmas, enough to weaken the heart of the most stern official. Until then, Bob's Toy Barn promises to continue selling everything for the child and the child at heart, from the "Captain Rocket and the Vacuum Imploder" playset to the newest Tanya doll. * Remote Car Department of Water Resources Founded in 1956 after severe flooding in Northern California, the DWR was soon entrusted with the entire California Water Project, which shifted water north to the deserty south. A minor engineering marvel, few people outside of California know or care about it. However, the DWR has in it's employ many skilled diggers that it uses to dig underground aqueducts to dry places, and many of these same men are part of the wide Confederate movement in the Central Valley. The Department itself is neutral and more concerned with it's job, but so are many Confederate sympathizers. * Tunnel Rat Frye's Dust Cropping * Sparrow Scout Helicopter Giga Mining Company * Sidewinder Burrow Tank McCullogh's Used Trucks Originally only a minor barn shop in the suburbs of Dallas, McCullogh's trucks became famous for their customized engines and big storage potential. The trucks are famous with the Confederacy after a man with a scar and a beautiful woman accompanying him tried one of the trucks out for the rebels, noting their potential to transport large amounts of ware safely and cheaply. The Confederates use the large storage capacity of these trucks to bring explosives around, commonly into an enemy base. The large windows and electrical back-doors allow the drivers to drop bombs at the spot, and remote controls let them explode safely. * Demo Truck Italian Resistance Force * Minelayer Standard Biplanes and Engines * Duster Bomber Former Allied Facilities Allied Mothball Fleet A reserve fleet is a collection of naval vessels of all types that are fully equipped for service but are not currently needed, and thus partially or fully decommissioned. A reserve fleet is informally said to be "in mothballs"; an equivalent expression in unofficial modern U.S. naval usage is "ghost fleet". Such ships are held in reserve against a time when it may be necessary to call them back into service, and are usually tied up in backwater areas near naval bases or shipyards to speed the reactivation process. For the Allied fleet, the port of Corpus Christi was chosen for this purpose. * Destroyer * Frigate * Razor Sub * Torpedo Boat Arizona Aircraft Boneyards Aircraft boneyard is an American term for a storage area for aircraft that are retired from service. Most aircraft at boneyards are either kept for storage or turned into scrap metal. Deserts, such as those in the Southwestern United States, are good locations for boneyards since the dry conditions reduce corrosion. Depending on the demands of the military or for commercial purposes, an aircraft or a whole squadron of them may be put back into active duty. The aircraft have to be reconditioned and tested so they are safe to fly. The reconditioning process includes putting in new avionics, electronics, safety measures, testing and painting. * Skyfortress Back Bay Naval Reserve * Pelican Subhunter Helicopter Fort Purdy * Bluejay Transport Fort Sam Houston Fort Sam Houston is known as the "Home of Army Medicine" and "Home of the Combat Medic." At the end of World War II, the Allies decided to make Fort Sam Houston the principal medical training facility. As of 1969, Fort Sam Houston is the largest and most important military medical training facility in the world. Known as the brain trust for the Allied Medical Department, the Allied Medical Department Center and School annually trains more than 25,000 students attending 170 officer, NCO and enlisted courses in 14 medical specialties. In addition, the Fort Sam Houston National Cemetery is located on the Fort. * Ambulance Homestead Joint Air Reserve Base * Longbow Helicopter MK I Hrob Bunker * Jammer Truck International Inc Scrapyards International Inc is one of the more well-known American arms dealers, yet they refuse to sell weaponry to the Confederacy, since they are seen as terrorists by the public. In one of their most daring raids, the rebels looted several of the company's scrapyards in Geneva and the surrounding area at once, stealing a good dozen World War II Mobile Construction Vehicles in the process. While not many weapons were acquired, the Revolutionaries were more than eager to use the old MCV's in battles afterward. * MCV McCarthy Memorial Air Reserve * Hawker Jumpjet Miami Military Reserve Marina * Omni-Lander Regions American City Pounds Every city of an appreciable size has its own pound in order to keep stray cats and dogs off the streets. Animals are kept in pens until they are humanely killed, but occasionally the nicest animals will be taken as family pets. The nastiest, meanest dogs, however, are often released into the service of a junkyard, where they guard against looters and trespassers. Often, their anger is caused not by neglect or loneliness, but simple hunger, which the Confederates figured out. Now many City Pounds are being emptied of their dog population, which suits the pound, as it no longer has to feed them and the dogs now get fresh air and a good, if militaristic, home. * Guard Dog Appalachia * Marksman The people of Appalachia (called "hillbillies" to themselves or as an insult) aren't fond of anyone coming to their homes and trying to help them. Better to stick with bluegrass music and old time religion than have the technological wonders. The last major event that these people participated en masse in was the Revolutionary War. However, the time has come for these people to descend from the hills and once again fight off European overlords and free their land. The valleys and mountains of Appalachia are a natural hiding spot for the Confederates, and the Allies have written the region off as a loss until more Peacekeepers can be brought. Louisiana * Patrol Boat Ocean While on the land and air, the Confederacy is considered a guerrilla movement, on the sea it's a far different matter. The Confederacy has a large, conventional navy, lower tech than the Allied navy but quite effective nevertheless. Even though the Allied navy is larger, it is spread world wide, while the Confederate navy can concentrate on American waters. It is thought that such a strong navy is the reason the Confederacy hasn't just been squashed. * Cruiser Other Allied Nations The United States is not the only nation that has discontents against the Allies. Many people from countries still occupied by the Soviet Union are of the same mindset and send money and support to the Confederacy. Some are above ground organizations that claim to abhor the violence of both sides, but others are rebel groups hoping to repeat the Confederate's actions in their country. So many joined the Confederacy, they formed their own group, the Freedom Guard. Other foreigners, though, are more secretive. * Delta Ranger * Turtle Mini-Sub Southwest Desert "Convinced" that the Confederate Continental Army is a better use of their services than being simple thieves, the gang once known as the Canyon Snakes are now fighting on the side of true freedom against the Allied occupation. Where they keep finding so much money after their battles is under investigation. * Dustrunner Buggy Training Camps * Minuteman Texas * Dixie * Mortar Infantry Urban Streets * Thief Category:Lore